Asimov
|-|With limiter= |-|Without limiter= |-|LAiX= |-|Demerzel= Summary This profile contains major spoilers for Luminous Avenger iX. Asimov was the child of two illegal immigrants. After being captured by Sumeragi, he was deemed fit for project Gunvolt. While the project was a success, he was unable to control his abilities and was deemed a failure. He was used as a lab rat for all sorts of tests. In one of these tests, he unleashed his power and accidentally killed Dr. Kamizono, Copen's father. In the confusion, he escaped the lab and eventually formed QUILL. He rescued a nameless child from Sumeragi, another lab rat of Project Gunvolt. This child was trained and raised, making them see Asimov as a father figure of sorts. This child was Gunvolt. Little did GV or many other members of QUILL know, his plan was to create a utopia for Adepts. Asimov nearly killed Copen and took his Power Grab before killing Joule and Gunvolt, forcing Joule to fuse her spirit with Gunvolt's for him to live. Gunvolt and Asimov then fought, Gunvolt eventually winning. He is only one of four known users of the Azure Striker septima in the series, the others being the first adept, Gunvolt and Blade. In Luminus Avenger iX, it's revealed the game takes place in an alternate timeline where Gunvolt remained dead and Asimov took over Sumeragi, changing it into the Sumeragi Institute for Human Evolution. Ruling from the shadows, he kidnapped the former user of The Muse, Mytyl, and used her to create the "Butterfly Effect" to empower adepts. He also kidnapped a mino girl and implanted the Azure Striker Septima into her. During this, he also powered up to the point of becoming made of pure electricity. He is eventually defeated by Copen, but he manages to incapacitate him before he gets killed, preparing to heal. He is finally killed by Kohaku, who had been called there by Lola, using Copen's gun. However, this may not have been the case, as it's lightly implied that the boss rush, where he returns even stronger, may be canon due to Demerzel's unique diologue with Copen. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B with weapons. Low 7-C with septima | High 7-A Name: Asimov, formerly Takefutsu | Demerzel, formerly Asimov Origin: Azure Striker Gunvolt Gender: Male Age: 24 | Over 124 Classification: Adept | Adept, electronic lifeform Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Electricity Manipulation, Elemental Intangibility, Afterimage Creation (While Prevasion is active), Chain Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Is able to see and hear Joule as a spirit), Likely should have all of Gunvolt's other Septima-based abilities due to being an Azure Striker himself (Although he lacks full control over his septima), Power Nullification and Magnetism Manipulation via Power Grab | All aforementioned abilities enhanced minus Elemental Intangibility as a Hologram, Immortality (Type 1), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2, exists as electricity), Duplication and Illusion Creation (Able to create copies of others and his former self as holographs with "mass", all with their abilities intact), Massive boost in Technology Manipulation (able to Summon and command legions of giant "Lola" tanks. Implies in ASG1 that manipulating technology was an Azure Striker's ultimate power, meaning he must have achieved powerful technology manipulation after ASG1's Bad Ending), Homing Attack (with Chaser Bots and Astrasphere) Teleportation (Between his three containers), Self-Healing (Claimed he would be able to fully recover after his fight with Copen, but that it would take a long time), Explosion Manipulation (His holographic self can use Grenades), Power Bestowal (Gave Blade the Azure Striker Septima) Attack Potency: City Block level '''with weapons (Able to one-shot Sumeragi tanks, which can fight Gunvolt, in rapid succession). '''Small Town level '''with Septima (Though he lacks full control over it, his Flashfield was able to counter Gunvolt's when he was enhanced by Anthem. Able to one shot Gunvolt with Voltaic Chains. Destroyed a Sumeragi research facility) | '''Large Mountain level (Created a holograph with mass based on his former human form, which would require this much energy) Speed: Relativistic (Can consistantly keep up with Gunvolt, even when restricted) | Practically Immobile '(Is effectively limited by three containers which cannot move) with '''Relativistic '''combat speeds (Fought iX. Able to create holographs who are this fast) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class+ normally (Likely physically stronger than Gunvolt) Small Town Class 'with Septima (Can damage an Anthem'd Gunvolt with the Flashfield) | '''Large Mountain Class '''with Septima as a holograph. '''None '''for his true form (Is made of pure electricity and is restricted to three containers) 'Durability: Small Town level (Able to take hits from Gunvolt under Anthem. Never had problems with any enemies prior to fighting Gunvolt) | Unknown '''by himself (Is practically impossible to attack without breaking his containers, which would kill him anyways). His containers and holograms are '''Large Mountain level Stamina: Above Average. Should be comparable to other high-tier Adepts | Nearly Limitless (Is made of pure energy and has commanded Sumeragi disguising as an A.I. for over a century. However, he did state that he needed to sleep after his fight with Copen almost killed him) Range: Standard melee range. 5 kilometers with EATR. Several meters with Septima. | Same as before, Hundreds of Kilometers possibly Planetary with Technology Manipulation (Summoned Lola Tanks across the country as his final act to end all of Minos existence, but considering how the world's population is Adepts due to his influence over Sumeragi's worldwide presence, he could have summoned Lola Tanks everywhere to eradicate the rest of humanity for good) Standard Equipment: EATR, an anti-tank gun. Sunglasses that restrict his Septima. Copen's Border, a gun that fires bullets that he can change the path of with his Septima. | Containers, Hologram possesses QUILL weapons such as Grenades, EATR, Knives, Orochi bolts, Chaser Drones, and possesses Border Intelligence: Genius. Ran QUILL for several years without most of the group or any outside groups knowing of his ulterior motives. | Possibly even higher. However, this is dampered by his insanity. Weaknesses: If he overexerts his Septima, he'll overheat and be vulnerable to attack. Likely shares Gunvolt's weakness to water | His mind being made of electricity has caused him to go insane over time. If his containers are destroyed, he will die. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Main Timeline *'Azure Striker:' Asimov's Septima. It allows him to manipulate electricity and turn himself into electrons. **'Prevasion:' Asimov will automatically turn into electrons if he can't dodge an attack in time. Unlike Gunvolt's, he seems to be able to use this with no limits unless overheated. **'Flashfield:' Asimov creates an orb of electricity around him and charges at his foe. **'Lightning Sweep:' Asimov punches the ground, sending shockwaves at his enemies. The shockwave gets bigger over time. **'Voltaic Chains:' An attack Asmov uses after chanting Fear the azure creed, its thunderous voice the alpha and omega of all things! Voltic Chains! ''Asimov summons chains that he then discharges with electricity. This attack is strong enough to one shot Gunvolt. *'Boarder:' A gun Asimov stole from Copen. It can fire Silver Bullets, but Asimov mostly uses it for it's Power Grab bullets **'Cerberus:' Asimov fires three shots. **'Target Chaser:' Asimov fires bullets that home in on his target. **'Orochi:' Asimov fires one bullet that then summons a small drone that fires several bullets around the area. Luminous Avenger iX *'Holograph Creation: Demerzel is able to create holographic duplicates, described as holographs with mass by Copen. It is similar to Zonda's illusion creation. As Holograph Asimov *'Throwing: '''A Holograph Asimov either throws two knives, two grenades, three Target Chaser Drones which home in on the enemy with plasma based properties, or two Orochi Bots, which fire spread shots *'Border: 'Asimov's holographic duplicate retains this weapon. It possesses an electrical Charge Shot in the form of a sphere that creates several lightning bolts in it's path *'EATR Rifle: 'Asimov's Anti-Tank Gun. He can now enhance it with his Septima, to shoot electricity, when shot on the ground, leaves an AoE of electricity *'Azure Striker: 'Asimov's Septimal abilities are unchanged in this form, minus Prevasion, as a hologram cannot wear pendants to enable it. **'Flashfield: Remains unchanged, but is still a commonly used attack **'Voltaic Chains': While it's easier to dodge and is weaker, Asimov creates four successive attacks instead of just one big attack. As Demerzel *'Astrasphere: '''Demerzel creates three orbs of electricity that home in on a foe before spinning outward *'Discharge: Demerzel electrocutes his other two containers, harming all who come near *'Crashbolt: '''A bolt of electricity comes down near the container Demerzel is in, also electrocuting the floor *'Luxcalibur: 'Demerzel creates three Luxcalibers, two to slash at foes and one to hopefully land on them *'Voltaic Chain Meteor: ''' ''Fear the azure creed / its roaring thunder the final /judgement of all things. Voltaic Chain Meteor! ''Demerzel creates two electrocuted chains on either side of the arena, before chains fly from all sides and turn into a ball. The chains then create strikes of lightning in all directions before flying from side to side in an attempt to ram into the foe. '''Key: Asimov | Demerzel Note: '''Luminous Avenger iX takes place in an alternate timeline from the main canon Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Azure Striker Gunvolt Category:Final Bosses Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Chain Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Adults Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Duplication Users Category:Illusionists Category:Healers Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Sumeragi Group Category:Gun Users Category:Tyrants Category:Terrorists